Pure Love
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: For the day, Bruce and Clark show each other pure love and then show it to their family.


Bruce watched from the window in the kitchen as the limo left the drive way and out into the road. As soon as the limo was out of sight, Bruce went running upstairs, putting his drink down first. His cloth covered feet slid across the floor and he pushed his way through the door. Bruce's feet stomped their way up the two flights of stairs, swung himself from the handrail to the left. Quickly dodged a table and then past his own door. He back tracked and shoved the door open.

There in open arms was the love of his life and Bruce flung himself into his arms, their lips meeting. Their noses jammed into one another and the sharp sound of inhaled air made it's way into their ears.

Clark moved backwards, his arms wrapping around Bruce's waist. His smile reached his ears as they let go of each others lips for a quick minute.

Bruce spoke with closed eyes and a breathy voice, "They'll be gone for a full hour and half. Use that time wisely." He then kissed him again and they fell on the bed under them. They both chuckled as they bounced and rested on the bed. Clark let go of their lips and smiled. "Hold up." Clark scooted them both up on the bed so their feet weren't hanging off. He was going to lean himself against the bed head board but Bruce had other ideas.

He grabbed both sides of Clark's face and collided their lips together once more, their bodies now fully on the bed and arms entangled around each other. The kiss was heated with love. Pure love. Love that makes your toes go numb. The love that makes your stomach do flips at night. Their lips were not open. There was no tongue.

After the first couple of heated 'I missed you' kisses, Clark gently turned themselves so they were laying on their sides, chest to chest. Their feet tangled with each other. Clark could feel the soft sweats Bruce had on that were a little too long on him. His hand felt the smooth cardigan that his lover wore with the slight bumpy undershirt he wore. God, Bruce was so beautiful when he was relaxed. It's was what he craved to see in the mornings.

Bruce's left hand was slightly caressing Clark's face while his right hand was touching his chest. Their kiss had sped up from just lips to open mouth kisses that ended quickly before reconnecting. Bruce could feel the fabric of Clark's worn PJ pants and his open plaid shirt. His hand slowly rubbed up and down on Clark's exposed chest, so warm. His nails gently rubbing on his skin. Bruce loved feeling Clark's skin. It reminded him that he was safe and that he was real.

Minutes past as the lovers showed each other the secrets of themselves. The secrets to their bodies. The secret to their lives. The secret to their pleasures. Hands traced, mouths opened, tongues exploring, and bodies synced. Their walls of defense slowly crumbled as each kiss was like a hit to the wall. Their walls came tumbling down together and they ravaged each other for the other's information, the other's secrets.

Hands started becoming more daring as they trailed down bodies, feeling each others skin. Their breaths entwining with each other as exhales were done together. Their skin flushed slightly with the activity. Their hearts raced with each kiss. Some kisses lasted longer than others, causing for their hearts to race even faster.

This act of pure love didn't go any further than their making out session. They moved all over the bed, kissing, grabbing, and rubbing. They were upside down, on top of each other, and even sat up. They made out for a full hour and a half. They kissed for that long because they didn't want to fuck or make love. They wanted to act like teenagers. They wanted to lay down somewhere and make out to their content but it really wasn't to their content when it had a time limit.

Clark pulled away first, stopping Bruce from reconnecting. "Baby..." He took a deep breath. "We gotta stop, I can hear the limo pull up." He said. Bruce looked at his lips then to his eyes. He slumped forward and banged his head against Clark's shoulder. "Damn it, should of told them two hours. " He said. He turned his head to his side and sighed through his nose. "I don't wanna stop." Bruce complained.

Clark chuckled and rubbed his hands up his back. "I know baby, I don't wanna stop either but you know Dick is going to come running up here wanting to show you his toy he got." Bruce turned his head again and rested his chin on Clark's broad shoulder. "I know. " He smiled warmly. "I just love this so much." He ran his hands up and down Clark's chest again.

Clark rubbed a hand though Bruce's hair and kissed it. "Let me get changed. I'll say that I came over sometimes while he was gone." Bruce nodded and got up. He went into the bathroom and freshen himself up. His hair was messy, his skin flushed. He got a wash cloth and quickly wet his skin, cooling himself down. He ran a comb through his hair and freshen up his mouth with mouthwash. He then came out of the bathroom, walking to his closet. Clark was sitting on the bed, already changed and freshened up.

"You have a good 3 minutes before Dick comes up." Clark smiled as he said.

Bruce rolled his eyes and smirked. He was such a show off. He grabbed a pair of designer jeans and a sweater. As he had pulled the sweater over his head he heard the first steps of his son running up the steps and down the hall. Bruce sighed with a smile and opened the door, a tiny child running into him.

Dick fell back on his bottom, gripping his toy with all his might.

"Oh, Dick. There you are. Are you okay?" Bruce asked as he picked up the tiny 6 year old. "Did you have fun with Alfred?"

Dick smiled a toothy smile with a few teeth missing. "I did! Look what I got!" He exclaimed as he held out the huge bat shaped stuffed toy. "Look! It's a bat!" He did tried to make a bat sound but only came out as a squeak.

Bruce laughed. "I see. It's very cute." Just then Clark came out of the bedroom. "Hello Dick. Now who is this?" He said as his eyes hit the stuffed toy in Dick's hands. Dick smiled over at his friend. "Hi Clark. This is my stuffed toy!"

"No name?"

He shook his head. "Not yet." He said. The boy shimmed out of his father's arms. "Can I go show Ace?" Dick asked.

"Sure, but don't let him get a hold of him. He might eat him."

"Yes, sir." Bruce bent down and kissed his son's head and off Dick went with his toy in his hand.

As Dick rounded the stair case, Clark reached and grabbed for Bruce's hand. "He's a good kid." Bruce leaned on his shoulder. "I know. It's gonna suck when he grows up." Clark chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Do you think it's time to tell him the truth? That we're dating?" Bruce asked, rather suddenly. Clark blinked. "Only if you're ready, you know." Clark said as they started walking in unison to the staircase. "I mean, how is he gonna feel when he knows that his friend is his father's boyfriend." Clark exhaled, smiling softly.

"I think...I think he's going to be happy. He's going to be glad that his father now has someone to make him happy."

"Dick make's me happy."

Clark chuckled again. "The other kind of happy, dumby."

Bruce frowned and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm kinda scared." Clark leaned in on him. "Listen love, if you get scared, know that I'm right behind ya."

Bruce looked up. He poked a finger at his nose. "You are so cliche." Bruce then let go of his hand and started racing down the stairs. Clark ran after him, yelling, "I am not!"

Laughter was heard around the house as the mix-match family played and showed pure love once again, but this time, to all that they loved.


End file.
